famous love stays
by Emilylovessasha
Summary: Kim a famous 17 year old meets 22 year old jack brewer secret agent will sparks fly or will Kim have to have her heart broken yet again
1. Chapter 1

**KIMS POV.**

I was literally beaming with happiness at my amazing manager jessie Maine she had booked me a concert at Madison square garden. I'm sorry I haven't told you who I am my name is Kim Crawford famous dancer,singer,model,gymnast and acter I'm the definition of sarcastic and snarky I an kind caring and bold brave and fearless. I was in a band called fifth love. Me and my best friends Grace,Julie,Kelsey and zendaya were in it. I love music I can sing play piano and guitar. I have danced and done gymnastics since I was 2 and I'm almost 18 now. I have been modeling since I was 10 and I fell in love with it immediately. I was on my own tv show called I didn't do it on disney channel. And I love karate I am a 3 degree black manager just told me fifth love was playing In Madison square garden I was so happy I could scream and I did THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU OMG I CAN'T FREAKING WAIT I yelled. Jessie then spoke up and said "now you guys are on break right now so remember this is still 3 months away" we simply nodded and ran down stairs. Everyone was busy so me and zendaya were going shopping but neither of us expected anything that would go down in that mall today


	2. Chapter 2

**KIMS POV.**

I was literally beaming with happiness at my amazing manager jessie Maine she had booked me a concert at Madison square garden. I'm sorry I haven't told you who I am my name is Kim Crawford famous dancer,singer,model,gymnast and acter I'm the definition of sarcastic and snarky I an kind caring and bold brave and fearless. I was in a band called fifth love. Me and my best friends Grace,Julie,Kelsey and zendaya were in it. I love music I can sing play piano and guitar. I have danced and done gymnastics since I was 2 and I'm almost 18 now. I have been modeling since I was 10 and I fell in love with it immediately. I was on my own tv show called I didn't do it on disney channel. And I love karate I am a 3 degree black manager just told me fifth love was playing In Madison square garden I was so happy I could scream and I did THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU OMG I CAN'T FREAKING WAIT I yelled. Jessie then spoke up and said "now you guys are on break right now so remember this is still 3 months away" we simply nodded and ran down stairs. Everyone was busy so me and zendaya were going shopping but neither of us expected anything that would go down in that mall were running back into the store because we forgot are phones.I ran over to mine but something hit me from behind and I fell. After getting I knew I couldn't fight them on my own they were huge but suddenly someone jumped in and took them all down then turned to me and I recognized him as lead guitar in my band jack brewer. You a right Kim he asked and I nodded and thanked wait a second I have to call zendaya and make sure she's ok

(Kim capital Zen lower case)

HI ZEN

Hi Kim I'm really sorry the limo driver had to go and I took a taxi back

THAT'S FINE SEE YOU SOON

by

Jack I'm going to go get a taxi by. Wait I can give you a ride. Ok thanks we walked out of the store and talked and when we got outside all I saw was a motorcycle .Jack please tell me you have a car . Nope and with that he picked me up and put me on his motorcycle and with a matter of minutes we were at the Kim do you want to go out sometime. I'd love to .tonight pick you up at 8:00 we can go to portachea . A right by with that I ran up to my room and Zen was in there and we yelled at each other DATE,TONIGHT TO JENNY THE STYLIST . And with that we ran down stairs and with in a matter of minutes we looked fabulous I couldn't wait for are date


	3. Chapter 3

You can visit polvyor and search Emilylovessasha to see everyone's outfits KIMS** POV.**

After we were ready for are dates I told zendaya all about jack and she told me about roshen I was so excited when I saw jack pull up on his motorcycle I said by to Zen and ran down ran out to jack hi jack I said. Whoa Kim you look amazing. Thanks jack you don't look half bad yourself hun.

After the date.

We had an amazing date I learned that he's a 12 degree black belt in karate and he's 20 years old were as I'm only 18 but who cares am I were walking home when I heard something I looked back and saw a little black lab puppy with white paws and no coller jack I said and walked over and picked up the puppy. Oh jack look I'm going to take her home and keep her and oh I no I'll name her Oreo oh I love her. We walked home talking about her and then before I went jack will you be my girlfriend. YES YES YES YES I yelled .and then ran in to tell zendaya

2MONTHS LATER.

Kims pov.

Me and jack were happily dateing right now I was at Jack's relaxing and watching sponge Bob while jack was making pan cakes we had had a sleepover.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about that I mean he is 22 i wasnt paying atteion when I wrote but he is 22

3 months later

KIM POV.

We had are concert at Madison square garden and might I say it was amazing. We were having a sleepover tonight with everyone I was super excited we were having it at my house I was turning 18 in a few weeks so my mom bought me this a last month is was amazing it had 10 bedroom and 12 full bath rooms 4 floors the basement was a full gym the middle the 2 floor was a kitchen living room and game room the 3 floor had a modeling ramp recording room and a pool and hot tub. The forth floor had all the bedrooms and a kitchen and breakfast nook . All the bedrooms had walk in closets and full bathrooms. I had 3 acres in the back and 2 in the front. I had a big pool and deck in the very front of the back yard and the back had 6 giant trampolines all in a row I had a lot of trees with a tree house and the trees were also in a row so I had a bridge going from tree to tree. I was so excited for are sleepover then I heard the door bell ring.I ran to the door and saw. Jack,Jerry,Eddie,Milton,roshen ,zendaya,Grace,Julie,Kelsey, we all talked and hung out when I jumped up and yelled LETS HAVE A WATER BALLOON FIGHT. We all agreed boys against girls and went to change and get ready to go have fun.


	5. Chapter 5

kims pov.

all the girls went into my huge walk in closet and put on some super adorable plane color bikina then put some light was short shorts on i had white with lace and my short shorts then put my hair in a bun

zendayas pov.

i slipped on my yellow bikina with white lace and slipped on my short shorts and put my hair in a bun like kims and everyones elses hair [like zendayas hair at 2014 kids choice awards] i looked around and everyone had on the same hair and shorts shorts kim had white kelsey had on purple grace had on red and julie had on pink bikina and then we all climbed into some sort of shaft.

kims pov.

we all climbed into the secret tummel i found when i moved here and then when we came out we were one of my many treehouses and we found my secret fault and i took my necklace off and used my key that was in my locket and put it in the key hole and pulled out lots of buckets of water balloons and then i gave all the girls belts and they filled the belt with water balloons and then we locked it up but not before i pulled out some extra keys so all the girls could get more when they needed and then jumped out of the window and landed on one of my many trampolines i took the girls to the pool and saw the boys coming so i went into the pool with the girls following and then i took another key out of my pocket and then unlocked a secret area and swan in and looked around and went to climb out of the little pool [ it looks like the cave in h2o under water] and then when we were over i told then about how i found this place.


	6. Chapter 6

Kims pov.

After we heard the boys leave we swam out and then snuck around to the back then stopped in my tracks and turned around to look at the other girls and Zen looked at me like she had the same thought I at the same time we whisper shouted roshen and jack are spys OM FREAKIMG G. and then we heard chuckling from behind us and that was are cue to leave later me and Zen yelled and we were off all in separate directions with are boyfriends following us so I did the thing any GF (girlfriend) would do I pretended to fall and hurt my ankle and jack of court fell for it I slightly cured I mean I am a famous dancer,singer,model,gymnast,acter but right now I'm an actor. Kim o my god should I call I call the ambulance cause your gonna die of water balloons and as I said it I threw one right in his and ran off.

3hours later at Kim's house still Kim's pov

I was so tired so I called everyone out into the living room guys I'm gonna go to bed since we have a big concert tomorrow and before that we have a dance rehearsal for the the concert then after that we go to the recording studio and then we have the concert then we're all going to my big beach house and were taking the big tour bus right from the concert then. We stay their for a few days. Oh and the band 5th harmony and 1direction and then we have 2 days off here or we can stay at the beach house and then we have a big world tour so then after that 2 year tour well I don't know.


End file.
